El mundo es tan cruel por Maqudon
by Titi25
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Reid no pudo perdonar a JJ por ocultarle la verdad en el incidente de la "muerte" de Emily? (Traducción autorizada).
1. Chapter 1

**_Nota de la Autora: _**_Se trata básicamente de la idea acerca de qué hubiese sucedido si Reid nunca logró perdonar a JJ por lo de Emily._

_**Emparejamientos:**__ Reid/JJ (En capítulos posteriores)._

**_Nota de la Traductora: _**_Agradezco infinitamente a la increible __**MAQUDON **__por permitirme realizar la traducción de su simpático y creativo relato (y colocarlo en la sección de español para el disfrute de todos)._

**_Observación especial sobre la técnica de traducción_**_: Esta se trata de una traducción/adaptación/interpretación, debido a que los modismos/americanismos no siempre pueden trasladarse al español de manera exacta o literal. En consecuencia, podría contener matices interpretativos en aras de dar al lector una mejor comprensión del texto. No se ha utilizado un traductor en línea sino que se leen y transcriben las oraciones, frases y párrafos mediante la "lectura comprensiva" (pensar en ingles y no intentando traducir palabra por palabra) todo ello tratando de acercarse al máximo posible a la intención de la autora y con el mayor respeto a la obra original._

_Si ustedes desean una traducción literal, se puede usar un recurso de traductor online, pero eso dejaría sin mucho sentido gran parte del maravilloso contenido de la historia original._

_Gracias por su comprensión. Alguna observación o sugerencia sobre una mejor traducción a un capítulo, frase o párrafo por favor envíenme un MP y podremos coordinar dichos cambios._

_Cristy!_

**_.:*EL MUNDO ES TAN CRUEL*:._**

_Por: _**_Maqudon_**

_Traducción. Titi25_

_.:*Capítulo I*:._

Reid estaba sentado en la oscuridad y reconfortado en el silencio. Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde la muerte de Maeve y aún sentía que el dolor no se iba. Estaba tan aferrado al libro que le dio Maeve, que sus nudillos se veían blancos. Sentía como si el mundo le había dado la espalda. El equipo se había esforzado mucho en brindarle soporte, llamándolo a diario para comprobar cómo le iba al genio. Pero, por supuesto, él nunca respondía_. _

_¿Quiénes se creían para pensar que podían entender lo que le estaba sucediendo en su cabeza?_

Lo que más le encolerizaba era el hecho que JJ estaba tratando de ponerse en contacto con él. Seguía resentido con la forma en que ella había manejado lo de la "muerte" de Emily. Había intentado aplacar su molestia con ella después de la charla que Emily sostuvo con él en el avión. No podía permitirse que los otros notaran su incomodidad porque eso podía significar que lo sacaran del trabajo de campo y lo sometieran a una evaluación psiquiátrica.

Esa fue la razón por la cual escogió hablar de Maeve con Blake, en vez de hacerlo con JJ. Sentía como si nunca más pudiera confiar en otra persona, aparte de Blake, quien llegó al equipo después de la "muerte" de Emily. ¿Y cuál era la guinda del pastel? Se enteró que su madre se había lesionado a sí misma, desangrándose hasta morir. No le dijo a ninguno de los miembros del equipo acerca de eso porque no podía confiar en ellos. Se limitó a tomar unos días de descanso, una licencia por enfermedad, pero fue en realidad para asistir al funeral de su propia madre. Y pocas semanas después: La muerte de Maeve.

_ ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan cruel?_

En ese momento oyó un golpe en la puerta. Pensó en abrir, pero luego decidió no hacerlo.

-Reid sé que estás ahí, abren- Era la voz de JJ

Reid apretó los puños - ¡Vete!- Habló, rechinando los dientes

-Reid abre la puerta ahora mismo. ¿O tendré que derribarla?-

Reid se levantó. Tenía suficiente con lo cual lidiar como para bregar con más problemas. Abrió la puerta, pero le bloqueó el camino de entrada a JJ.

-¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?- Le preguntó JJ

-Sí, claro, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? Pasa- Le dijo con ironía

-¿Qué te está pasando Reid, has estado actuando muy raro últimamente?- JJ le dijo con una mirada de preocupación en el rostro

-No JJ. Debería estar actuando perfectamente bien. Con la muerte del amor de mi vida, debo estar bastante relajado, ¿no? - Reid dejó que la ira se mostrará claramente en su rostro

-No, eso no es lo que quiero decir. Es que después del regreso de Emily te has ido apartando cada vez más de mí – El dolor se reflejó en el rostro de JJ

-¿Por qué traes esto ahora? No creo que sea el mejor momento. Como puedes ver, estoy un poco distraido- Le dijo con un creciente enojo

- Lo traigo a colación porque este es tan buen momento como cualquier otro. Te he dado tiempo suficiente para hablar de ello, porque pensé que necesitabas tu espacio. Ahora creo que te he dado demasiado tiempo y nada- Le dijo con una voz cada vez más triste

- JJ acaba de irte, no puedo lidiar con esto ahora mismo, me parece como que es demasiado- Reid intentó calmarse

-Spencer no me iré hasta que hablemos-

-Está bien si eso es lo que quieres- Reid caminó hasta donde estaba JJ y le entregó un juego de llaves de su departamento –Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas- Camino hacia la puerta de entrada y se fue

-¿Dónde ha ido a parar nuestra amistad?- Se preguntó a sí misma mientras se desplomaba en el sofá de Spencer. Ella sabía la respuesta, por supuesto. No quería pensar en que esto no hubiese pasado si no hubiese sido obligada a mentirle al equipo con lo de la "muerte" de Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

**_.:*EL MUNDO ES TAN CRUEL*:._**

_Por: _**_Maqudon_**

_Traducción. Titi25_

_.:*Capítulo II*:._

Reid vio el semáforo cambiar a verde mientras pensaba en su discusión con JJ. Se preguntaba si alguna vez podría volverla a mirarla sin sentir rabia. Todavía no podía creer que tuvo el descaro de ir hasta su apartamento.

_Estaba tan enojado que quería..._

El sonido de la bocina del coche que estaba después del suyo lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia atrás, el otro conductor lo estaba viendo con enojo, él le hizo un gesto de disculpa con la mano, a través de la ventanilla, y avanzó por la carretera. Se preguntó a dónde iba a ir, definitivamente no pensaba en regresar a su departamento en el corto plazo. JJ probablemente sería lo suficientemente testaruda como para quedarse hasta que él regresara, y él estaba resuelto a no verla, por lo cual, bien podría pasar la noche en un hotel.

Reid condujo hasta encontrar un motel bastante decente para quedarse por una noche, estacionó su coche y entró. Se acercó a la recepción, pagó el hospedaje y recibió la llave de la habitación 223. Tomó el elevador al segundo piso. Reid anduvo por el corredor en dirección a su habitación, abrió la puerta y entró. Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Necesitaba dormir un poco, apenas si había descansado desde la muerte de Maeve, y la discusión con JJ lo había dejado exhausto. Se hundió en las almohadas y se dejó llevar en un sueño sin sueños.

Reid se despertó por el sonido de un grito ahogado que, a juzgar por cómo se oía, provenía de la habitación de al lado. Le dio la impresión que tal vez se tratara de una mujer asustada por una araña, y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido otra vez, cuando escuchó el estruendo de una lámpara seguido de un ruido parecido al de un cuerpo arrojado en contra del suelo. De inmediato sus instintos tomaron el control. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, se dirigió a la puerta que identificó como la fuente de los ruidos. Necesitaba entrar, la mujer en el interior probablemente no tendría mucho tiempo, por lo que no podía recurrir a que en recepción le dieran una llave de acceso. La única opción viable era derribar la puerta, y en eso no tenía mucha experiencia, ya que, normalmente, ese era el trabajo de Morgan.

Oyó otro grito, y sabía que tenía que tumbar la puerta. Eso se trataba de "Física", había que patear la puerta en su punto más vulnerable. Hizo los cálculos mentalmente y estimó que debía golpear en todo el medio. De inmediato le dio su patada más fuerte. La puerta se vino abajo con todo y bisagras. Fue capaz de distinguir la silueta de un hombre forzando a una mujer a permanecer en la cama.

Reid saltó rápidamente a la acción y abordó el hombre en la cama. Lo golpeó en la cara hasta dejarlo inconsciente, luego le tomó el pulso. Se acercó a la mujer que estaba acurrucada en la cama, en posición fetal. La levantó y la trasladó a su habitación. Tomó su celular del bolsillo, llamó a la policía y les explicó la situación. Luego sostuvo a la mujer en sus brazos mientras ella seguía llorando, hasta que la policía llegó. Trató de levantarse y hablar con la policía, pero la mujer no lo dejó mover. Uno de los policías fue comprensivo ante la situación y se acercó a hablar con él, Reid le explicó su trabajo con la Unidad de Análisis del Comportamiento del FBI y le dio al policía el número de contacto de su jefe.

Desde su habitación, vio al hombre que escoltaban por el pasillo, y en ese momento notó que se trataba del mismo conductor que había tocado la bocina cuando él se detuvo en la luz verde. El hombre lo miró y le dio una sonrisa extrañamente tranquila, la cual fue interrumpida por un tirón que le dio el policía para obligarlo a moverse. Reid se estremeció de pronto y recordó a la mujer en sus brazos, ella estaba profundamente dormida.

Lamentablemente tenía que despertarla para que atendiera las preguntas de los policías. Él la sacudió suavemente y poco a poco abrió los ojos y lo miró a la cara.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó con suavidad

-Mejor- Ella le respondió con una voz frágil – Gracias- Le dijo en voz baja

-No tienes que darme las gracias-

Ella negó con la cabeza- Sí, le impediste que me violara- Terminó la frase en voz baja

Reid cambió el tema -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sophia- Continuó ella -Sophia Spire, pero puedes llamarme Sophie- Ella se apresuró en añadir

-Hola Sophie, soy el Dr. Spencer Reid, pero puedes llamarme Spencer- Le dijo mientras sonreía -Tenemos que ir a la estación de policía para responder algunas preguntas, voy a llevarte, si prefiere eso a ir en un coche de la policía-

-Eso sería genial, gracias-Ella le dijo

-No hay problema-

El viaje a la estación fue silencioso, aparte de un par de preguntas formuladas por Spencer acerca de cómo se sentía. Sin embargo, no fue un incómodo silencio como podría esperarse, fue más bien un silencio reconfortante. Llegaron al edificio y Spencer la condujo a su interior

-Gracias por todo Spencer-

-No hay problema- Respondió

-Sí, fue un problema y me gustaría mostrarte mi agradecimiento invitándote a cenar-

-Está diciéndolo una persona que podía estar teniendo uno de los días más traumáticos de toda su vida, ¿no crees que deberías pensar en ello?-

-Ya lo hice Spencer y todavía quiero salir contigo, es mi gusto y en cuanto a lo que pasó, sólo pienso en algo que mi madre solía decir:" No pienses en el pasado y sólo céntrate en el futuro"-

-Tu mamá parece una mujer muy sabia-

- Sí que lo era- Le dijo Sophie con la voz triste

-Lamento tu pérdida- Reid le dijo con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro

-Está bien. Ahora, dame tu brazo- Ella le dijo recuperando el optimismo. Tomó un lápiz rotulador que estaba en la mesa de un oficia

-¿Y por qué?-

-Te voy a dar mi número- Le dijo mientras se reía. Anotó los dígitos - Llama cuando tenga tiempo, señor agente "pez gordo" del FBI- Le dijo en tono de broma

-Claro- Le respondió con una sonrisa que se arrastra a través de sus labios

-Vale, recuerda llamarme o te voy a perseguir hasta arrastrarte a una cena- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Reid se veía preocupado, lo que la hizo estallar en carcajadas, él no pudo evitar contagiarse con su risa aunque realmente se había preocupado con la amenaza. Ella lo miró sonriendo y luego hizo algo inesperado, lo besó en los labios. Luego dio un paso atrás y comenzó a alejarse.

-No te olvides de llamar- Ella le gritó

Reid estaba conmocionado con todos los incidentes de esa noche: En primer lugar la discusión con JJ, el intento de asalto de Sophie, y ahora esto!

Se quedó allí durante unos minutos pensando en lo que había pasado. Revivió la emoción que sintió después de haber salvado a Sophie. Lo que lo llevó a desear repetir esa sensación al día siguiente. Y entonces tomó conciencia que las cosas que habían pasado lo distrajeron del pensamiento constante sobre la muerte de Maeve, y finalmente le dio algo que esperar del siguiente día.

Lo que él no sabía era que Hotch había sido informado por la policía sobre sus acciones, y sus resultados. Su jefe había llamado a cada miembro del equipo para explicarles la situación.

Por esa razón, JJ no había estado más que a unos pasos de distancia de él antes que Sophie lo besara. En ese momento, JJ se dio la vuelta y regresó a su coche.


	3. Chapter 3

**_.:*EL MUNDO ES TAN CRUEL*:._**

_Por: _**_Maqudon_**

_Traducción. Titi25_

_.:*Capítulo III*:._

Reid abrió lentamente la puerta de su apartamento, se deslizó en su interior con cautela, y en silencio cerró la puerta. Examinó el lugar buscando algún signo de que JJ seguía allí, pero nada parecía apuntar a eso.

Suspiró aliviado, _¿qué hubiera hecho si la encontraba ahí?_

Se dirigió a su sofá, se arrodilló y recuperó un libro que había dejado caer al suelo.

Se trataba del libro que Maeve le había dado. Se le había caído al suelo cuando discutía con JJ. Abrió la página donde estaba el manuscrito de Maeve y dejó sus dedos acariciar las palabras que le había escrito. Mientras miraba el libro sintió repentinamente el mismo golpe de culpa que había experimentado sólo un par de horas antes.

Lo que había pasado con Sophie le había ayudado a dejar a un lado toda la angustia que tenía desde la muerte de Maeve. Sentía como que los acontecimientos con Sophie le daban una apertura, demostrándole que podría confiar de nuevo en las demás personas.

_Aunque eso era algo más fácil de decir que de hacer, probablemente le tomaría un tiempo confiar de nuevo, literalmente. _

Puso el libro sobre la mesa del café, apoyó la espalda contra el sofá y cerró los ojos. Reid dejó que su mente vagara sobre nada en particular, era simplemente algo que hacía para relajarse después de la noche agitada y bastante confusa que acaba de tener.

Se preguntó a sí mismo que si el hecho de pensar que estaba preparado para volver a confiar en los demás, también era una señal de que _"tal vez" _pudiera confiar de nuevo en JJ…

Lo que de seguro necesitaba en este momento era hablar con Hotch sobre su posibilidad de regresar a trabajar al día siguiente, no necesitaba ponerse a pensar acerca de confiar otra vez en JJ. Convencer a su jefe podría resultar difícil, pero iba a intentarlo. Abrió los ojos y caminó hacia el teléfono para marcar el número de Hotch.

Sonó dos veces.

-Hola, Aaron Hotchner hablando-

-Hola Hotch, es Reid-

-¿Reid?. Yo no esperaba una llamada tuya después de esta noche-

-En realidad no fue una noche tan mala- Reid decidió ir directo al punto –Me hizo pensar en retomar el trabajo-

-Reid, no creo que sea una buena decisión, tal vez deberías...-

-Hotch he pensado en ello y creo que esta es una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en mucho tiempo- Reid retrocedió un poco -Trabajar es mejor que estar sentado en mi apartamento dejando a mi mente hacer nada. Necesito algo en qué concentrarme, y tuve esta buena sensación después de ayudar a esa mujer hoy por la noche...-

Hotch se quedó en silencio por un momento, ponderando cuidadosamente las palabras de Reid –Si piensas que realmente está listo- Hotch dejó escapar un suspiro- Puedes empezar a primera hora de la mañana-

Reid estaba a punto de dar las gracias a Hotch cuando escuchó colgar el teléfono al otro extremo. Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensó.

Si iba a trabajar mañana tenía que dormir un poco, con eso evitaría que Hotch pensara que él no estaba en condiciones de volver al cumplimiento del deber. Eran las doce en estos momentos lo que significaba que podría conseguir siete horas de sueño. Se levantó del sofá, se dirigió a su dormitorio, y puso el despertador a las siete. No sabía lo cansado que en realidad estaba hasta que se recostó en la cama. Sucumbió al sueño de inmediato, cosa que no pasaba desde que ocurrió la muerte de Maeve.

Reid se despertó con el sonido de su alarman, él movió su mano sobre el aparato y pulsó el botón de pausa. Gimió al darse cuenta que tenía que levantarse.

_¿Por qué el primer día que logró dormir de verdad tenía que ser el mismo día en que le tocaba volver al trabajo?_

Se levantó aturdido y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha. Después de la ducha, se colocó dos calcetines diferentes, pantalones de kaki, una camisa de vestir con una corbata, un chaleco, y su par de zapatos converse. Luego fue a la cocina preparó una taza de café y fue hacia la puerta.

Decidió caminar al trabajo ya que eran las siete y media y su horario no comenzaba hasta las ocho, así que tenía un montón de tiempo. Caminó por las calles del centro. Observó las carreteras atestadas de tráfico y las enormes trancas. Entonces se alegró de haber decidido ir andando al trabajo ya que, de lo contrario, podría haber llegado tarde. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó al vestíbulo del FBI, miró su reloj: Siete con cuarenta y cinco. Temprano, como de costumbre, por lo menos él no tendría que hacer frente a las miradas lastimeras de sus compañeros de equipo mientras entraba.

Él mostró su identificación al guardia de seguridad y tomó el elevador hasta el sexto(*) piso del edificio, su lugar de trabajo y la sede de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta: Área de cubículos. Salió del ascensor y miró a su alrededor para encontrar el piso relativamente vacío, dejó sus cosas en su escritorio y se dirigió a la oficina de JJ para recibir los archivos para el día. Tan pronto como miró a la puerta de la oficina su expresión cambió de relativamente feliz a neutral, la que solía usar al hablar con ella.

_No llamó a la puerta, en su lugar la abrió y entró sin ningún tipo de invitación._

Lo que vio cuando estuvo dentro lo tomó por sorpresa: JJ llorando con los brazos por encima de su escritorio.

Estaba rodeada de varios expedientes, uno de los montones debía haber estado destinado a él. Sintió el repentino impulso de tomar las carpetas e irse, pero sus instintos morales le dijeron que no. Él eligió la segunda opción y decidió ser un caballero, a pesar de que su relación no estaba libre de problemas, pensó que sus diferencias personales con ella no eran una razón de peso como para portarse como un imbécil. Él caminó por la oficina y rodeó su escritorio para darle un abrazo y acariciarle la espalda. Continuó así durante unos minutos hasta que ella levantó la vista de sus brazos y lo miró asombrada. Reid vio que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Él le tomó la cara entre las manos y le limpió con el pulgar una lágrima que corría por su mejilla

-Yo sé que nuestra relación no es lo que solía ser, pero todavía me importas… Aun cuando no puedo confiar en ti como antes- Reid le susurró -Ahora dime, ¿Por qué estás llorando?- Sonó un poco más optimista

-Will y yo nos separamos-

….

(*) La autora refiere en la obra original al "tercer" piso del edificio, más sin embargo se agrega la corrección (sexto piso), ya es en realidad la planta No. 6 es la que indican como sede de la BAU según el canon de la serie.


	4. Chapter 4

**_.:*EL MUNDO ES TAN CRUEL*:._**

_Por: _**_Maqudon_**

_Traducción. Titi25_

_.:*Capítulo IV*:._

Como poco, Reid estaba sorprendido por la ruptura de Will y JJ, eso no parecía posible, el matrimonio que todos consideraban como salido de un cuento de hadas se había roto en pedazos! Uno nunca hubiese pensado que esta situación le pasaría a JJ, más bien, era el tipo de cosas que se espera que le sucedan a alguien como Morgan. Estaba incrédulo, pero el perfilador en él sabía que las lágrima de ella eran genuinas y claramente había estado llorando por más de un par de horas, por lo que no creía que hubiese empezado a llorar en cuanto él entró.

La pregunta más importante para él era_ ¿por qué se separaron?_ Ella no había mostrado señales de abuso físico o tristeza. Era evidente que la razón de la ruptura era una pelea que habrían tenido por la noche, _pero cuál podría ser el origen de esa lucha_. Que él supiera, nada había sucedido con JJ la noche anterior, aparte del hecho de haber ido a su apartamento. La única explicación para la pelea es que fuera por causa de él mismo. Por supuesto, no debería empezar a hacer suposiciones, lo que tenía que hacer era lograr que ella le hablara sobre la verdadera razón del problema con Will.

-Espera, ustedes se separaron… ¿por qué?- Reid le preguntó con voz preocupada

-Bueno, tuvimos una pelea fea anoche y él decidió que no podía vivir más conmigo, así que... Nos separamos. Yo no he tenido tiempo de solicitar el divorcio debido a lo abrupto de la situación. Mi prioridad es Henry. Él ignora nuestra separación, y Will le dijo a Henry que iba a volver a Nueva Orleans con él, si es que realmente seguimos adelante con el divorcio. Estoy muy asustada de perder a Henry!- Ella empezó a llorar de nuevo

-No te preocupes JJ, hablaremos con Hotch sobre esto, él está al tanto de los procedimientos y probablemente conocerá a un buen abogado- JJ lo miró y dejó de llorar.

-Gracias Spence, realmente no habría esperado en esto después de lo que pasó...-

-Independientemente de lo que pasó anoche, yo no podía quedarme sólo a verte en el estado en que estás- Le dijo Reid -Pero, si no te importa decirme, ¿cuál fue el motivo exacto de esta pelea?- La voz de Reid estaba llena de esperanza

-Spence yo realmente no quiero estropear tu ánimo ésta mañana, ¿podríamos hablar de eso más tarde?- Le preguntó JJ

-Uh… Seguro... Imagino que debo irme ahora- Caminó alrededor de la mesa, cogió un montón de archivos e hizo su camino de salida a través de la desordenada oficina

JJ se sentó en su escritorio en silencio, mientras contemplaba como una situación agradable se volvió embarazosa -Spence espera, realmente quiero hablar contigo acerca de esto, sólo que no en este momento, ¿vale?- Ella le preguntó

- Bien, eso está bien, no te preocupes. Te veré más tarde- Abrió la puerta y salió de su despacho, cerrando la puerta al salir. Se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó en su silla

Reid no estaba molesto porque JJ no le había dicho la razón de su pelea con Will, sólo le acababa de confirmar sus sospechas de que la pelea fue provocada por él. Pero, la pregunta que se hacía a sí mismo era: _De qué manera había causado él esta lucha,_ eso no fue intencional y no podía pensar en algo que pudo haber hecho para provocar la pelea. Si él no había hecho nada, obviamente tenía algo que ver con los sentimientos de JJ, y él no podía ni imaginar cuales eran esos sentimientos.

Él no podía sacar de su cabeza el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer, pero tenía que trabajar, o de lo contrario Hotch iba a pensar que algo andaba mal y terminaría enviándolo de vuelta a casa. Comenzó su papeleo. Trabajaba cuando sus compañeros de equipo comenzaron a llegar, ignorando las miradas de compasión dirigidas hacia él. Trabajó durante el almuerzo sin molestarse en tomar un descanso, no tenía hambre ni sed, y finalmente terminó sus consultas a las cinco de la tarde, tres horas antes de lo que se supone.

Rápidamente recogió sus pertenencias y emprendió su camino hacia el ascensor, sin molestarse en decir adiós a ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo. Apretó el botón y estuvo a punto de entrar al elevador, cuando fue detenido por Morgan.

-Wow ¿a dónde crees vas "niño bonito"? Es tu primer día de vuelta al trabajo y no te has tomado la molestia ni de saludarnos- Morgan sonrió – Y como no has hecho tiempo para nosotros durante el horario de trabajo, el equipo está tomándote para una salida nocturna… Sin excusas- Dijo Morgan

-Pero yo tengo…-

-… Que salir esta noche con nosotros, me alegra que veas el punto. Ahora, como ya terminaste tu trabajo y todavía quedan tres horas, ve a sentarte y lee uno de esos libros que siempre llevas contigo-

-Pero...-

-¡Pero, nada! Ahora ve y siéntate- Morgan terminó

Reid suspiró mientras se alejaba, tanto como a él le gustaba ser tratado por sus compañeros de equipo con normalidad, no le gustaban las consecuencias que vienen con esa normalidad. Volvió a sentarse y sacó uno de los libros que siempre llevaba consigo, en realidad era bastante predecible para las otras personas. Reid comenzó a hojear las páginas del libro, y finalmente lo terminó tres minutos más tarde. Miró a su alrededor, ninguno de sus compañeros parecía ni remotamente cerca de acabar, por lo que bien podría tomar una taza de café. Se acercó a la pequeña zona de cocina y se sirvió una taza de café. Tomó un gran sorbo mientras observaba la pantalla de televisión que, por lo general, miraban los empleados durante la hora de descanso. Lo que vio le sorprendió hasta el punto que escupió todo el café. Había una advertencia de fuga del hombre que había cogido la noche anterior, el que trató de violar a Sophie!

Reid se paseó por la habitación, _¿cómo pudo fugarse un hombre que había sido enviado a la cárcel, y más cuando éste hecho sólo había ocurrido la noche anterior?_ La única razón posible era que el hombre se declaró culpable y los funcionarios de la ley iban a enjuiciarlo _¿Por qué iba a hacer eso en lugar de intentar pelear por su inocencia?_... La única explicación sería que el hombre había querido ir a la cárcel, porque él ya tenía un plan de escape.

Oh no, si el hombre había escapado de prisión quien podría asegurar que no iría a buscar una nueva víctima o..._ la persona que lo envío a la cárcel._ Tenía que llamar a Sophie para advertirle acerca de la fuga, si es que ya no estaba enterada, rápidamente recordó el número que le había dado la noche anterior, sacó su móvil y marcó el número. Esperó un repique, esperó otro y, finalmente, atendió

-Hola- Era la voz de Sophie

-Hola, Sophie es Spencer, me recuerdas de anoche- Preguntó Reid

-¿Spencer?, Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti. ¿Está llamando por la oferta que te hice?- Ella preguntó esperanzada

-Por desgracia no, uhmm estoy llamando para informarte sobre un convicto que ha escapado ... El hombre que trató de violarte- Reid escuchó un jadeo en el otro extremo del teléfono

-¡Cuuuuando sucedió eso?- Ella preguntó con voz temblorosa

-A la una de la tarde, aproximadamente- Él contestó. Sophie tragó saliva. Reid escuchó cuando colgó

Reid se sentó por un momento, estaba incrédulo por la manera en que le había colgado, esperó unos segundos más antes que finalmente decidió que no tenía sentido seguir mirando el teléfono. Él apartó su móvil y decidió que debería empezar a limpiar el desastre que había hecho.

Mientras limpiaba el desorden de café Reid pensó en la conversación que tuvo con Sophie, y sobre todo:_ ¿por qué le había colgado el teléfono? _Era bastante confuso y no sabía qué pensar de la situación por el momento. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Morgan entró en la sala de descanso.

-Wow, ¿qué pasó aquí? -Preguntó Morgan

-Derramé el café- Reid mintió

-Bueno, te vine a avisar que ya nos vamos-

- Vale, estaré allí después que termine de limpiar todo esto-

-Me parece bien- Dijo Morgan- Te dejaré hacerlo- Morgan se fue

Reid rápidamente terminó de limpiar el desastre, y se dirigió hacia su mesa, recogió sus cosas y se fue al ascensor junto con el resto del equipo. La salida sería con Morgan, Hotch, García, JJ, Blake, Rossi, y él, por supuesto. _Esta va a ser una noche salvaje_, pensó para sí mismo, mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y todo el mundo comenzó a charlar con los demás.


	5. Chapter 5

**_.:*EL MUNDO ES TAN CRUEL*:._**

_Por: _**_Maqudon_**

_Traducción. Titi25_

_.:*Capítulo V*:._

******VOZ INTERIOR DE SOPHIE**

Rápidamente le colgué a Spencer, no podía creer que el hombre había escapado, las sorpresas siempre vendrán mientras exista complicidad. Quizás no tenga mucha importancia, debido a que sólo se trataría de sentir compasión por la simpática "víctima" de un asalto con la cual se había involucrado y cuyo agresor ha escapado. Sin embargo, todavía afecta mi plan. Yo estaba mirando las noticias cuando Spencer llamó por teléfono, lo que interrumpió mis pensamientos. Volví a Spencer y nuestra breve conversación, no le había colgado intencionalmente, estoy demasiado acostumbrada a las conversaciones telefónicas cortas. Probablemente debería llamar a mi supervisora, esto sin duda es importante. Tomé el teléfono del bolsillo de mis tejanos, lo abrí y presioné el primer número en mi marcación rápida.

Me llevé el teléfono al oído, la llamada rebotaría en distintas torres para hacerla no rastreable e ilocalizable por cualquier organismo policial. Esperé al tercer timbrado.

-Hola, habla Erin Strauss-

-Hola, soy la agente Spire, tengo información relativa al caso- Ella esperó un momento mientras algo se revolvía al fondo, probable fuesen documentos.

-¿Sí, agente?"- Preguntó.

-La persona por la cual me contrató para arrestar, ha escapado de la cárcel-

-Supongo que ya sabe que la compasión va a jugar un papel clave en el caso de aquí en adelante-

-Sí, señora-

-Bueno, realice los cambios necesarios en el plan y déjame en paz- Luego colgó

Suspiré, a veces me pregunto por qué estuve de acuerdo con este caso, en primer lugar. Por supuesto que ella pudo habérselo entregado a la unidad de análisis de conducta, pero para ello tuve que infiltrarme y manipular al equipo. Ese era el plan, al menos, tenía que hacer que el cerebro de la unidad se enamorara de mi con el fin de tener acceso a los secretos más profundos del equipo. Pero no estaba segura si el trato que había hecho con Strauss realmente valiera la pena.

* * *

**VOZ INTERIOR DE JJ**

Yo estaba muy emocionada cuando Spence había decidido venir con el equipo al bar. Eso significa que aún puedo conservar esperanzas de mantenerlo lejos de esa chica, Sophie. Vi a los dos besarse cuando fui a mirar por él. Casi había perdido mi esperanza de poder hacer que se aleje de él. Podría asegurar que ella está tramando algo, aunque no sé lo que es, pudiera parecer paranoica o sobreprotectora, pero estoy segura que tiene una agenda oculta.

Otra cosa que puede ser es: Celos. Verla en los brazos de Spence me hizo hervir la sangre, tuve que controlarme para no ir donde ellos estaban y apartarlos. Pensé que quería a Spence como se quiere a un hermano, pero ahora no estoy tan segura. Ver a quien amas con otra persona, es a veces una manera poco sutil de enfrentarse a los propios sentimientos. Sin embargo, todo lo que me importa en este momento es que sospecho que hay algo malo gestándose alrededor de Spence y eso viene por parte de ella.

* * *

**VOZ INTERIOR DE SPENCER**

Inmediatamente que entré al club sentí el golpe de la música a todo volumen. Suspiré y seguí caminando al mismo tiempo que lo observaba todo, las luces multicolores iban por todas partes, la pista de baile estaba llena de extraños frotándose entre sí, y lo peor de todo era el olor tóxico del humo y cualquier tipo de narcóticos que se filtraban por el aire. Sin embargo, no parecía tan malo como yo pensaba.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí que García me estaba tirando de la camisa para que la siguiera y me sentara con el resto del grupo. El equipo había encontrado un lugar y cogieron sillas adicionales de la mesa contigua para que nos pudiéramos sentar todos juntos. Me senté en un extremo. Prácticamente pasó que al instante que tomé asiento todo el mundo se levantó y se fueron hacia el bar. Eso nos dejó solos a JJ y a mí, la tensión entre nosotros era visible. Finalmente JJ habló.

-Me alegro que hayas venido con nosotros esta noche- Ella dijo

-Sí, yo también- Le dije, pero no era lo que sentía, en lo más mínimo. Lo que realmente quería era ver cómo le estaba yendo a Sophie. La forma en que me había colgado, era como poco: Preocupante. Afortunadamente para mí, los otros regresaron antes que JJ pudiera responder. Trajeron bebidas para todos. En realidad no podía decidir si había sido para mejor o para peor.

El resto de la noche continuó sin novedad. Todo el equipo iba y venía de la pista de baile, García hizo bromas ocasionales con los demás. Morgan coqueteó con casi cualquier mujer, Hotch, Rossi, Blake, y JJ hablaban mientras los otros bailaban y yo me bebí casi todo lo que me pusieron al frente. Incluso en mi estado de embriaguez noté que ya había bebido demasiado. Decidí que era hora de irme, me levanté de la mesa, pero fuí detenido por la mano de alguien en mi hombro. Me di la vuelta, era JJ.

-¿Te estás yendo?- Ella preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza.

- Entonces, ¿te importa si te acompaño?-

-No, en absoluto-

Nos dirigimos a la acera, detuve un taxi, le abrí la puerta a JJ, y subí al taxi mientras le daba la dirección de JJ al taxista. El conductor comenzó a avanzar.

-Así que... ¿Te divertiste esta noche?- JJ preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí, supongo- Respondí.

-No pareces muy emocionado-

-Los clubes no son mi fuerte-

-Tendremos que realmente no podemos decidir cosas como que hasta que realmente se trata de disfrutar-

-No puedes decir que algo no te gusta si no lo has intentado probar por ti mismo-

-¿Qué quiere decir con intentarlo probar por mí mismo?- Le pregunté confundido

-No puedes esperar a que si te sientas a beber cerveza la diversión te llegue a buscar. Tienes que estar dispuesto a hacer cosas a divertidas-

-Cómo cuales- Le pregunté

-No lo sé, tal vez bailar. Bailar es una buena manera de divertirse-

-Yo no sé bailar- JJ me miró con curiosidad

-¿No sabes bailar?-

-Estoy bastante seguro que acabo de decir eso- Lo dije enojado

-No es sólo es que pensaba que el baile era algo espontáneo en las personas-

-Obviamente no lo es para mí-

-Spence...-

El taxi se detuvo

-Parece que llegué a casa…- JJ dijo con algo de decepción. Luego se iluminó -Gracias por traerme Spence-

-No, no fue molestia-

- Sí, lo es, y para compensarte te voy a enseñar a bailar- Ella lo mencionó alegremente. Antes que pudiera objetarlo me dio un ligero beso en los labios, salió del taxi, cerró la puerta y corrió hasta su casa. Me senté en el asiento sintiendo algo como un shock eléctrico. Finalmente superé mi aturdimiento y le dije al taxista mi dirección

-Es toda una mujer esa novia que tienes- Me dijo

_¿Novia?_


End file.
